Strangers in a biker bar
by nikita2108
Summary: Daryl and Beth meet after an equally bad day, two shot.. WARNING part two is heavy smut. Alternative universe.. no mention of an apocalypse. Better description inside. I own nothing...


Daryl and Beth characters only, alternative universe absolutely nothing to do with the Walking Dead. Minimum of two parts, WARNING the second part is heavy smut.

The basis of the story is a roleplay that took place in second life adapted. Depending on the success of this story I could be encouraged to do more.

 **Strangers in a Biker Bar**

If there were a prize in the competition for the worst day ever then Beth was certain she would win. Her day began with a cold water only shower. If that hadn't been bad enough it was quickly followed by a mystery stain on her only clean casual outfit, leading to the only possible outfit for college that day one she would usually wear for a night of dancing in a sleazy bar. The finishing touch of course was the fail she had gotten on a paper she had written for her English class. The class having quickly lost its flair, for Beth, turning up was a challenge these days.

Barging into the bathroom, crossing her legs in an effort to resist her sudden urge to pee, she begins laying pieces of tissue over the seat before unceremoniously planting herself on it. The non-ladylike burp that follows having a slight stench of alcohol, finishing up she washes her hands and makes her way out.

It had been a shitty, long day at the college for Daryl. Making his way down the run down streets of downtown Georgia, feeling tired, and his throat pretty dry, he walks outside the biker's club and decides to head inside for a cold beer before calling it a day. Walking inside he goes over to the bar, taking a seat on a stool that had seen better days, looking around for the missing bar tender.

Beth stumbles slightly as she makes her way from the bathroom having already had herself a couple of beers. She moves on over to the bar, placing both of her hands behind her to give the leverage she needs to hop on up. Laying back she reaches underneath the bar and grabs a bottle, thankful the place is 'self service'. Swigging back a long pull she pays little mind to the man that hadn't been there earlier.

Daryl eyes the cutie as she jumps up on top of the bar and his gaze falls on her slender legs. He looks up at her and smiles, noticing that she got the bottle herself "Oh, hey there. The place is self service? Mind grabbing me a cold one too?" he asks her politely.

The pretty blond snaps her head in the stranger's direction when he speaks, his voice thick with a certain kind of gravel, hot as hell to match the rugged man she imagined lived beneath his suit. Shrugging slightly at his request she lays back again, stretching out unconsciously putting her slender body on display before him. Taking a little longer to grab the bottle before she pulls herself back up, pulling the cap off before she places it on the counter in front of him with a slight thud "hello.." she offers uncrossing and crossing her legs allowing her heel to knock against wood of the bar

The display hadn't gone unnoticed by the young professor; he tilts his head to the side and has a good look at her as she reaches for his bottle. Once the bottle is in front of him, he smiles and reaches for it, lifting the bottle, looking at her, smiling, "Thank you very much" raising the bottle in her direction, "cheers" he takes a sip of the cold beer, "oh yes, just what I needed. Thank you. I am Daryl, you got a name beautiful?"

She watches intently as he takes a drink, watching the way his adams apple bobs as he swallows... "Your welcome..." she takes another swig of her own drink, "Beth" she offers. "No offense... Daryl, but you don't look much like a biker..." she raises her brow slightly putting emphasis on his name.

The man grins and tilts his head to the side, blinking twice "Oh, well, true. I am not much of a biker. But I like the place, it's between the college and my place so I end up coming over to have a cold beer every now and then" he explains and shrugs "You don't look like a biker either" he adds and chuckles lightly.

Beth smiles, "the college?" she asks "I go to the college... I haven't seen you before?" hopping off the bar walking around the back she retrieves a mystery bottle of brown liquor and two glasses carrying a little too much dust, "care to join me?" she asks a little tipsy. "The bar tender here passes out around this time so I mosey on over and help myself..." she clarifies

Daryl looks at her as she walks around the bar and he answers her question as she fetches some things "Oh, yes, I work there. I am a math professor" he explains and notices her pulling out liquor. He tilts his head to the side and smiles, "Oh, want a drinking buddy? Sure, alright. So, you go to the college?"

The girl pours out two drinks and slides one in his direction, throwing back her own glass the liquid trickling down her throat leaving a slight burn in its wake, "wow that's nasty.." she comments but refills her glass anyway.. "Well maybe I don't go to the college now I know you're a professor... " she laughs a little, "math.. Makes sense as to why I haven't seen you... two plus two is five right?" Beth giggles a little sipping the drink this time

He chuckles and looks at her and takes the glass she filled for him and downs it quickly, feeling a shiver down his spine, "shit...this is strong. "Good stuff though" he says coughing a bit, looking at her "well, I would have remembered if I had seen a cutie like you in any of my classes" he says and grins, "Refill?"

She quickly refills his glass her own still nursing some of the rancid fluid. "Oh really professor... do you often notice the cute girls in your classes?" the girl downs the remainder of her drink, the scowl on her face not unnoticed. Again she refills her glass, allowing herself less this time, "So Professor Daryl..." she laughs again, "you don't look much like a professor neither?"

Daryl downs his drink and looks at her, his eyes growing - "fuck, that was strong.." he shakes his head a bit and looks at her as he leans on the counter "Well, sometimes I do notice them" he says and chuckles lightly "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that girl I wouldn't need to be working.." he shrugs "I was offered the position since the last professor retired and he recommended me, good money.. The kids are hard work but wouldn't be called work if you enjoyed it right..."

The young blond listens intently and shifts herself slightly along the table in his direction, she fills his glass again, "wow this stuff really hits the spot..." taking a long look in his direction she bites lightly at her lip, "I have to say.. If my professor had your... hmm... appeal, I might even attend..." running her hand along her thigh as she brings her fingers to play with the hem of her shorts. "Maybe I need to get a transfer to math... get my grades up..."

The older man takes the glass after she refills it and downs it once more, closing his eyes, listening to her words carefully. He opens his eyes and chuckles, looking at her deep in her eyes "my appeal, huh? Tsk tsk girl, you shouldn't be looking at your professors like that." he says and chuckles, clearly teasing her, his hand moves to her leg and lightly strokes her knee.

Beth watches as his hand moves to her knee, taken by surprise at how soft his fingers are. The girl smiles slightly, "I don't look at them that way... they are all old and over the hill" biting her lip as she fidgets slightly in her spot, "i would think you have to bat the girls off with a stick.." hops down again and disappears around the back of the bar, when she returns she has two beers in her hand, she passes him one, "these ones arent all that cold but it might help wash the other stuff down.."

Daryl looks at her as she comes back with more beer, he smirks and takes the beer bottle from her hand and takes a long sip, swallowing it down, clearing his throat, then sets the bottle down on the counter and grins, looking at her "Well, I do have to bat them sometimes... spank them, to be exact. Girls sometimes can be so bad...they need to learn to behave" he says in an almost sensual way, his eyes staring in hers...

 **Snippit from part two...**

 **Beth takes his actions as encouragement and ascends her mouth as far as she can manage down the length of his cock, once she reaches the point of choking she pushes past it slightly to take him deeper into her throat, a mouth full of saliva a result of her own actions. Her hand works the remainder of his cock, the bit her mouth fails to reach, pulling back she spits on it working it in with her closed fist, looking into his eyes as she jerks his meat.**

I can have part two up by the end of the week if people would like to read it that is. Any feedback is greatly appreciated as I am looking into writing and erotica has proved difficult for me so far. Also my grammar is hideous... so if anybody was willing to offer themselves as a beta I would snap off you hand

Hugs and mwahs and things :D


End file.
